distraction
by deirdrechuu
Summary: Ian and Anthony become distracted when trying to write a script, Anthony being the culprit. teenage!smosh; ianthony


"A-Anthony, stop!"

Laughter filled the cozy atmosphere as Anthony, having Ian pinned to the floor, tickled him mercilessly. Ian writhed and squirmed underneath him, his hands gripped onto Anthony's arms. Anthony chuckled softly as he watched Ian's face flush with color, his eyes squeezed shut as he laughed.

"An-thony I'm seri- ous! Stop f- fucking around!"  
"Not until you give me kiss!"

Anthony puckered his lips teasingly, Ian looked up at him, glaring.

"Hell no! G-get off me! We need to f-finish the script!"  
"Nah-uh"  
"Anthony, please.."

Anthony smirked, one of his hands slipped underneath his boyfriend's shirt, tickling his bare stomach. Ian errupted into a new fit of giggles- immediately pushing against the taller boy's chest.

"Just one little kiss and I'll stop. Promise."

Ian growled with frustration, his fingers hooked onto Anthony's shirt, he lifted himself up and rammed his lips into Anthony's. Anthony let out a muffled yell in surprise, falling back onto his butt by Ian's force. Ian broke the heated kiss, panting as he looked down at Anthony. Anthony bit his bottom lip as he returned his stare.

"Jesus Christ, you're annoying.. and, FYI, if you want me to kiss you, that isn't the way."  
"Well you kissed me, didn't you?"  
"... Shut up."

Ian sat up onto Anthony's waist. Anthony grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm getting up?"

Anthony frowned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What?"  
"Your just going to leave me like that? That kiss was pretty hot, you know."  
"I just kissed you so you would back the hell off. I wasn't going to make out with you or anything. We still have more script writing to do."  
"We should.. totally make out right now."  
"But the-"  
"Just forget about the freaking script!"

Ian rolled his eyes, lowering himself back down.

"Fine. But just for a little while, okay? Its almost midnight.."  
"Okay, okay."

Anthony slipped his arms around Ian's neck again, pulling him into another kiss. Ian returned the kiss, his hands gliding down Anthony's sides, searching for the hem of his shirt. The kiss became heated as Ian prodded his boyfriend's lips with his tongue. Anthony nibbled Ian's bottom lip before parting his own lips. Their tongues intertwined, both boys softly murmuring. Ian wedged his leg in between Anthony's, causing him to spread his farther apart. Anthony broke away from Ian's lips to breathe. Ian pecked his lips softly, panting against his mouth.

Anthony laughed breathelessly, running his fingers through Ian's hair. Ian sat up on his knees and pulled his hoodie up over his head- tossing it onto the bed. Anthony sat up, wrapping his arms about Ian's legs as he kissed his stomach. The contact of his warm lips caused a shiver to run up Ian's spine. Anthony ran his fingers over his boyfriend's crotch, he lightly nipped at Ian's lower stomach as he fiddled with his belt. Ian winced, gnawing his lower lip as he watched Anthony. He smiled, awkwardly, as he watched Anthony nuzzle his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled quietly.  
".. I love you, Ian."

Ian didn't say anything, his only response was shoving Anthony back onto the carpet. The taller boy gave him a puzzled look. Ian leaned down and kissed him, licking his lips subtly. He grabbed Anthony's shirt and began yanking it upwards. Anthony lifted his arms to aid him, the article of clothing being casted aside. Ian glided the tips of his fingers across Anthony's chest.

".. I love you, too."

Anthony smiled, exhaling as Ian trailed kisses down his neck. Anthony placed his hands onto Ian's back, exploring his warm skin. Ian smirked against his lover's neck, gingerly moving his hips, causing him to grind against Anthony's groin. Anthony softly whimpered, his whimpering progressing into small moans as Ian quickened his movements.

"Damn, Ian.."

Anthony muttered through lingering moans. He reached down Ian's back and gripped his ass, pressing Ian harder against him as he began to match Ian's thrusts. A shakey moan came form Ian, who smothered his face against Anthony's shoulder. Anthony bit his lip, trying to not call out. Ian wasn't as reserved, letting longer moans escape him and vibrate against Anthony's skin.

"F- uck Anthony.."  
"Mmn Ian.."

Anthony began to grow uncomforable, his erection aching to be freed of its confined space. He lifted Ian off him a bit, sitting up. Ian stared at him, face flushed and panting; he looked frustrated.

"Wh.. What is it?"  
"Hold on-"

Ian groaned impatiently, attacking Anthony's neck with sloppy kisses. Anthony unbuckled his belt, tearing it from the loops. He unbuttoned his jeans, taking a breath in relief. He reached for Ian's jeans, undoing the button and zipper. Ian pulled away from Anthony, getting up onto his knees as he shimmied out of his pants. Anthony kept his eyes on the bulge in Ian's boxers as he stripped himself of his own pants.

"Come here, babe."

Anthony smiled at Ian, holding out his arms. Ian complied and inched closer to him, he gasped softly when Anthony palmed his arousal. Ian pulled Anthony into a hungry kiss, penetrating his lips with his eager tongue. Anthony let out a surprised moan as Ian shoved his hand into his boxers, running his fingers down his length. Both boys began to stroke each other, groans muffled against their joined lips.

"F-aster! ..Faster, Anthony.."

Ian demanded breathlessly against the other teen's shoulder. Anthony licked his lips, compliing with his boyfriend's wishes, his strokes sped up- Ian gasped in response. Anthony grinned and smushed his lips against Ian's temple, moaning against his skin as his significant other rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. His thigh twitched as the sensations washed over him over and over, the blood pooling at his nether regions- he was close.

"I-Ian, I-"  
"U-uhng, me too.."

The flustered teens' lips collieded as they jerked each other quicker, moaning and gasping against their lips as they reached their peaks. Ian's abdomen twitched, thighs quivering as he ejaculated. He buried his face into Anthony's shoulder again, digging his nails into his arm.

"A-anthony-!"

Despite being exhausted, Ian continued to stroke Anthony, who was groaning with pleasure. It wasn't long before he came, Ian's name escaping his lips. All movements stopped, other than the rapid rise and fall of their chest and their trembling bodies. They sat there for a while, Anthony gently ran the tips of his fingers up and down his boyfriend's back rhytmically. Ian wrapped his arms around the other's neck, trailing small kisses across his jawline.

"Wanna.. get back to work, then?"

Anthony asked, more as a joke. Ian looked up at the dark brunette, softly groaning in response.

"You're dumb.."

Anthony chuckled softly, "Why? I just wanted to know if you wanted to continue the script is all."

Ian rolled his eyes, placing his sweaty face in the crook of his elbow, "I'm tired.. Lets go to bed."

This time Anthony rolled his eyes, "We should probably clean up first.."


End file.
